


the afterparty

by pessimisticprose



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge (AoKise) [14]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, And Aomine loves him so much in this one, Day 14: 69, Future Fic, Kise is a babe, M/M, NSFW Writing Challenge, Oral Sex, Pining Aomine, Rimming, Slight Midorima/Takao, model!kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessimisticprose/pseuds/pessimisticprose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise groans and his hands clench in Aomine’s short hair. Aomine puts his other hand on the Kise’s lower back and he’s itching to just slide it a little lower and grab Kise’s ass. </p><p>Ah, fuck it. He does.</p><p>or: day 14-69</p>
            </blockquote>





	the afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a little bottom Kise and I tried to incorporate romance but I think I failed but I'm done as hell I have tekko tomorrow good fucking night omfg i'm so sorry this is awful

Aomine always buys a magazine when Kise’s in it. He’s rarely on the cover, assuring the company that the fans have to actually buy their product so they can squeal over Kise. Aomine falls into the trick so easily.

Kise always looks different. He looks _good_ , don’t get Aomine wrong. Kise is always hot as hell, captivating eyes, thin face, and high cheekbones that could cut class. With one flip of his hair he could probably make someone faint. But Aomine can tell he’s wearing makeup and that his photos have been altered. He hesitates to say enhanced, because Kise is gorgeous enough without enhancement.

Aomine thinks Kise looks best when he’s happy, not when he’s smoldering or faking the smile for the cameras. Kise managed to beat him once during a one-on-one, right after he revealed the perfect copy and was working on training his stamina. He’d used a combination of the Emperor Eye and his own speediness to thwart Aomine for the first time.

Aomine has never seen him look happier. He’d been flushed, eyes wide and grinning with unconfined joy. He bit his lip, which made Aomine want to bite it, too. He did some kind of victory dance, wiggling his hips with glee.

Aomine has never seen him look more beautiful. 

***

Kise’s splayed out on the couch in Aomine’s bedroom, sleeping peacefully. The rest of the partygoers left over a half an hour ago, leaving Aomine in his living room alone with the mess to clean up. The post Inter-high party was a hit. Aomine’s parents took a decisive vacation when the date of Aomine’s first inter-high match against Kaijo was scheduled.

They’d won, but barely and it was a long battle. Kise deserves a little rest. Aomine can deal with him sleeping on his couch for the night. He can deal with the few inches of skin Aomine can see where his shirt’s riding up. He can deal with Kise being only a few feet away while he sleeps. He can deal with what he can’t have and desperately wants.

Aomine abandons the messy living room to go to the equally messy spare room. The bed looks a little too disheveled and Aomine shudders when he thinks about what Midorima and Takao probably did on that bed. Unlike everyone else, they got their shit together early and started fucking their first year of high school. Now it’s third year and nobody’s fucking each other properly, like they should be.

Aomine grabs the closest blanket and walks back to his bedroom. When he lays the blanket over Kise’s legs, Kise groans and rolls onto his back, blinking up at Aomine. Aomine stares back, wide-eyed.

“Aominecchi? Time s’it?” Kise asks, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“It’s after midnight. Just stay here tonight.”

“That’s so nice of you, Aominecchi,” Kise coos, reaching up and petting Aomine’s cheek. Aomine knows he’s still hazy with sleep and not coherent right now. He’s not sure if he’s drunk or not.

“You beat us fair and square today, Daiki,” Kise says, softly. He kneels, leveling himself with Aomine. Aomine’s heartbeat ramps up at how close Kise is and how he uses his first name–like it’s a prayer. He doesn’t smell like alcohol, but he does smell like punch and Aomine doesn’t know if someone spiked it or not.

“Congratulations,” Kise says, voice still soft, and plants a kiss on Aomine’s lips.

Aomine reels back. He puts a hand over his mouth and blushes a bright red. “What the hell, Kise? You can’t just kiss people like that. Especially not–“

“You?” Kise asks. He sounds bitter.

Aomine sputters, looking for the right words. “I– That’s not– What–“

Kise makes some kind of face that Aomine can’t decipher and gets off of Aomine’s couch. “I’m going to head home.”

“Kise–“

“I’ll see you later, Aominecchi.”

“ _Kise_ ,” Aomine says again, more of a growl than a plea like he’d been intending. He puts a hand on Kise’s hip, trying to convey just how much he needs Kise to be here. “Stay.” Kise looks doubtful and Aomine feels his stomach sink. “Please.”

“Aominecchi,” Kise murmurs. He takes a step closer and Aomine swoops in before he can pull away, capturing Kise’s lips with his own. Kise groans and his hands clench in Aomine’s short hair. Aomine puts his other hand on the Kise’s lower back and he’s itching to just slide it a little lower and grab Kise’s ass.

Ah, fuck it. He does.

Kise’s mouth opens on a little gasp and Aomine claims that, too, sliding his tongue in and kissing him with all of the experience he has. Aomine slides his other hand down and Kise’s ass feels even better than it looks. Kise moans into their kiss and Aomine needs to hear the sound again. He needs to hear it when it’s soft and loud and choked out and screamed. He needs it urgently.

Kise pushes Aomine back and his knees hit his bed. He sits down and Kise slides into his lap, grinning with the kind of ease a confident person has. Aomine thought he was the most beautiful when happy, but _fuck_ , he’s the most beautiful when his mouth is swollen and his hair is mussed from sleep.

Somewhere in the middle of Aomine’s thinking, Kise manages to get his shirt off. Kise runs his hands on Aomine’s bare biceps and pecs and Aomine hides his pleased sigh in Kise’s neck, sucking a red mark up high so that everyone will know.

“Mmm, Daiki.” Kise pushes him back and Kise looms over Aomine. His golden hair falls around his head like a halo, longer than he’s ever had it. It’s almost to his shoulders now and Aomine wants to pull it, bury his fingers in it, play with it when they’re just talking. He wants everything with Kise.

Kise bites his lip again and says, “This might be a little fast, but I really want to get my mouth on your cock.”

“Holy shit,” Aomine breathes out. He wants to do something to Kise, too. Aomine raises an eyebrow and says, “Do I get a reward for winning?”

“Sure.”

“I want to eat you out while you blow me.” Aomine smirks when Kise’s eyes widen and he shivers against him. He’s glad that he can still surprise this man full of confidence. Aomine runs his hands over Kise’s thighs and says, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Fuck, please do,” Kise says. He taps Aomine’s hips and Aomine raises them. Kise slides his jeans off of him with a kind of reverence, like he’s been waiting for this just as long as Aomine has. Aomine’s not sure if he does it on purpose, but when he sees his hard cock, Kise licks his lips. It’s quite possibly the most arousing thing Aomine has ever seen.

Aomine flips them over with a kind of ferocity that makes Kise choke out a surprised whine. He quickly gets Kise naked, desperate to see the sight of all that pale skin on display. He’s better than Aomine could’ve imagined, cock hard and flushed down to his chest. Aomine runs a hand over his nipple and Kise whines again.

“Oh god,” Kise manages. He sits back up and they kiss without the edge this time, just sliding their tongues together. When Kise pulls away he taps Aomine’s chest. “Lay down, Daiki.”

“If you insist.” Aomine lays back and Kise’s face reddens. Aomine smirks at him again and Kise turns around, giving Aomine a nice view of his defined back muscles and round ass. Kise looks back and he looks a little embarrassed to be shoving his perfect ass in Aomine’s face. Aomine’s having none of that, so he grabs Kise’s hips and drags him back. Kise leans down, getting his face painfully close to Aomine’s cock.

“You can move your legs if the stretch is too much,” Aomine says. Kise is nearly bent in half and while it’s arousing, he doesn’t want him to get sore.

“I can hook my legs behind my head, Aominecchi. I think I’ll be all right,” Kise assures him.

“Hm, just all right?” Aomine asks, breathing out on Kise’s hole. Kise squirms in his grip and Aomine feels him stroke his cock in retaliation. He’s been with a few girls, so it’s not a new feeling to have someone else’s hand on his dick, but just because it’s Kise is makes it twenty times more arousing than any girl that he’s ever done this with. Aomine looks at Kise’s asshole, spread out in front of him and waiting. Aomine runs a finger over the rim and Kise jerks with the feeling.

“Has anyone ever touched you down here?” Aomine grumbles in a husky voice.

“No one else. I have a few times, though.”

“Mmm, I wonder if you thought ‘bout me, Ryouta. My dick, my tongue, fucking you open. Bet you’re pretty tight. You’re so pretty, just begging to be fucked. I bet you’d be pretty whiny, huh?”

“I bet you’ll be pretty whiny later when I ride your cock so hard that you’re shaking,” Kise replies dryly, finally wrapping his lips around Aomine’s cock with a vengeful purpose. Aomine groans, hips moving on their own accord, thrusting shallowly into Kise’s mouth.

Aomine can’t do nothing while Kise sucks him off, so he puts his thumbs on Kise’s asscheeks and gets a nice view of his asshole before he licks across it with one broad stroke. Kise moans around his cock and the sensation is wonderful.

They can’t speak for a long time, too invested in giving and receiving pleasure. It becomes sort of a challenge to get the other to come first. When Aomine rolls one of Kise’s halls in his hand while fucking him with a finger and his tongue, Kise finally pulls off of his dick and comes with a cry of his name.

Aomine’s so close. Kise keeps a hand on his dick while he’s coming, pumping it with jerky movements. Kise’s letting a litany of swear words leave his lips, probably swollen because of Aomine’s cock.

“Fuck, Aominecchi. Daiki, oh god. Thank you, feels so good. You’re the best, oh fuck.” Kise stops chanting his name over and over and gets his mouth back on Aomine’s cock. Right before that, though, he says, “I want you to come in my mouth, Daiki.” Almost as soon as Kise gets his mouth back on him he does, coming with a shout and he bites Kise’s ass, muffling his moans into the flesh.

Kise rolls off of him and Aomine practically makes grabby hands at him, beckoning Kise up to his pillows. Kise lays so that he’s almost completely on Aomine’s chest. Aomine curls an arm around him and buries his face in Kise’s neck.

“That was perfect, Daiki,” Kise praises. He presses a kiss to Aomine’s cheek and Aomine’s chest hurts with how intimate it is, but it’s a good kind of hurt.

“Not as perfect as you,” Aomine grumbles into his neck.

“Pft, you’re perfect too, baka.”

“We should just be boyfriends and we’ll be perfect together,” Aomine says before he can stop himself.

“Really?” Kise asks. Aomine sneaks a look at Kise and he’s flushed, smiling at nothing because he believes no one can see.

“Yeah. We can go on dates and shit. I’ll buy you food and you can get movie tickets.”

“I’d like that, Aominecchi.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls don't hate me


End file.
